Fates Roller Coaster
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: Yumi is being tortured by another man. But she wont tell anyone what's happening to her in fear that he will hurt her true love. Rated M for later chapters. Pairings YxU
1. New Day, New Life

**Fate's Roller Coaster**

**Chapter 1: New Day, New Life**

The sun raised over Kadic Academy. Each of it's students sat up groggily as the sun shone through their windows and into their rooms onto their faces.

Odd lazily climbed out of his bed and walked over to Ulrich.

"Ulrich wake up!" He shook his rigorously. Ulrich's eyes shot opened. He sat up and removed his ear plugs.

"What!"

"It's time to get Aelita and Yumi!"

Ulrich smiled.

"And it's a Saturday Ulrich, so we don't just have to stop in to get them up, we can actually talk to them because we don't have classes today!"

"And just to think Odd, a few months ago Yumi had just moved into her dorm. Ulrich sighed.

"Come on Ulrich!" Odd covered himself with a long purple fleece robe while Ulrich covered himself in a blue one. They walked down the hallways turning left and right through the maze that was Kadic Academy.

"Here we are room 203! The girl's dorm"

His hand grabbed onto the handle.

"No Odd!"

He snatched it off.

"Hey what was that for huh!"

Ulrich pushed Odd out of the way and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ulrich and Odd, are you decent?"

The door opened revealing Aelita.

"Hello Ulrich...Odd, Jeremy with you?"

She blushed.

"Nope he's in the cafeteria"

"Ulrich thanks for asking"

"Your welcome it's something a gentlemen would do"

Ulrich looked around the room.

"Where's Yumi?"

"I'm not sure, she was gone when I woke up"

Ulrich's stomach did a somersault in nervousness and his muscles tightened. Odd noticed this quickly, he put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Ulrich relax, she's fine"

Ulrich snarled. "I'm going out, I'll see you later"

He left out in a huff.

"Is he always like this Odd?"

"No Aelita...just when Yumi is involved"

Aelita chuckled.

"Do you think he likes her?"

"I don't think Aelita I know"

She chuckled again and followed Odd out the door.

"So do you like it here?" A male voice asked.

"It's alright" Yumi replied

Yumi stood up.

"I should go, my friends are probably worried sick about me"

His head shot around.

"No!...I'm mean I'm sure your friends are okay, stay here with me"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, Ulrich's probably really worried about me"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't really know"

"Well then, we'll make a deal, you go out with me and I wont beat your darling Ulrich into a pulp"

Her eyes watered.

"You wouldn't do that to him? Would you?"

He nodded. She

She stared at the ground. She looked up and nodded staring into his cold eyes.

"Good girl, and so you know that you belong to me and no one else"

He flipped out a knife and pulled down her sleeve. He dragged the knife along her skin. Blood rose and poured across her skin and the blade.

He stopped finishing his mark. Bringing the blade to his mouth he licked the fresh blood.

"Thanks doll, I'll see you around" He flipped in down and stuck it into his pocket.

"Catch you later"

She stared down at the mark that was carved into her now blood soaked skin. He left a large W.


	2. Sick Inside

**Chapter 2: Sick Inside**

Yumi continued to stare at her blood soaked skin. She heard light footsteps approaching her. She quickly pulled down her sleeve.

"Yumi, there you are"

She smiled slightly.

"Are you okay, you don't seem like yourself today"

"I'm fine Ulrich, I just got cut okay, I'm going to go to the infirmary"

Ulrich nodded.

Yumi ran to her room, hoping that Aelita wouldn't be there. She opened the door and gasped.

"Hey babe you miss me?"

"Please this isn't a good time"

"Your always going to have time for me Yumi, I own you remember and I can prove it, that arm of your doesn't lie.

She hung her head low in defeat.

"Besides you don't want you precious Ulrich to have an accident do you" He smirked.

"No I don't"

"Good, come with me Yumi"

"Yes...William"

Yumi followed him obediently her head hung low as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Look Yumi but you have to make them buy this, if you walk in their all sad and misty eyed there going to know that something is up and if you tell them Ulrich isn't going to live long enough to hear that you love him and he'll be the one to pay for a stupid mistake that **_you _**made"

She smiled slightly.

"What are we waiting for then! Lets go"

She entered through the doors smiling proudly to cover up the pain that had been cause on her.

"Were going to sit here" He pointed to a table.

"Wait we have to make this work right?"

"Right"

"So if I'm sitting with you, won't my friends get suspicious that I'm not sitting with them?"

"Good point Yumi! I knew you were smart"

He patted her on the shoulder.

William embraced her in a tight hug. She could smell the scent of alcohol on his shirt. But she quickly returned the hug. Ulrich watched hatred flowing rapidly through his veins. His eyebrows lowered.

"What's going on here" Jeremy questioned.

"I don't know why are you asking me! Yumi's right there ask her!" Ulrich snapped.

Jeremy nodded.

"Yumi just doesn't seem herself Ulrich okay?"

Yumi walked over to them.

Ulrich stood up immediately and got in her face.

"What were you doing with him Yumi?"

She only looked at him.

"Hr's dangerous! He could really hurt you Yumi!"

_Ulrich, you have no idea, you have no idea what I'm going through just to save you. I don't want you getting hurt though so I have to fo what I have to do, Even if it kills me"_

"Uh I guess I forgot to tell you all...I'm going out with him,he asked me this morning"

Everyone stopped eating and stared at her.

Ulrich stared at her with no emotion, no expression on his face. His eyes began to water and he sniffed a bit.

"Ulrich? Are you okay?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He swatted her hand off his shoulder.

"Leave me alone" He jumped away from them and ran out the doors. They watched through the windows as he ran deep into the forest.

Yumi watched him run with a deep sadness in her heart. She knew she hurt him but she knew also that it was the right choice to make.

The rest of them walked out of the cafeteria leaving her alone.

"You did a good thing Yumi, I'm proud of you and don't worry he'll get over it"

He tugged on her arm.

"Come on were going out"

"Okay William"

He escorted her out of the door and into the park.

"So what do you think of this place?"

"It's nice"

"Good because I have a surprise for you!"

Yumi nodded as he trailed her along deeper into the forest.

_Maybe he's re thinking his choice. I 'm sorry Ulrich, I'll apologize to you one day. I'm sorry I hurt you like that. _


	3. Ulrich Sulks

**Chapter 3:Ulrich Sulks**

Ulrich laid against a tree, trying to forget what just happened. Trying to clear his mind of the image he got. He wanted to forget everything he just heard.

_William, she's going out with William, this is all my fault. If I would have asked her sooner she would be with me and not that jerk. He can't give her what she needs I can. That guy is dangerous! What is she thinking?_

"She can do this, it's just not like her. This isn't the Yumi that I know and love"

"Ahh stop sulking"

"Odd?"

"The one and only!"

"What are you doing here Odd, can't you see I just want to be alone"'

"Look buddy, I came to get you"

"I need some time away from everything Odd. I just need to sit here and think for a while"

"Look, she'll realize that she's made a big mistake and she'll break up with him and she'll be all over you, besides even if she doesn't come back, there are plenty of other fish in the sea"

"No! There's not Odd! Don't you get it, she's the only one that I love...noone else but her!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I saw William and Yumi passing through the forest and I know where they are, you could spy on them if you like"

"Odd that's genius"

"Ha! I finally get some praise and glory that I deserve"

"What glory?"

Odd scoffed.

"Never mind, just follow me!


	4. A Fake Sight

**Chapter 4: A Fake Sight**

William led Yumi down a path that she had never been on. Many people hadn't. She could tell by the way that the leaves and dirt on the small road were's pounded. Noone had touched them recently.

"Have you been down here before?" She asked

"Yeah plenty of times...but I'm going to go a little ahead okay?"

She nodded slightly and he walked away over a small hill and into the forest.

_I wonder where he's going and where we are? I've never seen this place before. I wonder if I could just turn back and go home. No that's not a good idea, if I do that then he'll hurt Ulrich and I don't want hin to do that. _

"Hey odd do you know where were going?"

"Yeah I saw them head up this path I'm sure of it!"

"But noone ever comes up here, I only come up here to sulk"

"That's your problem"

"What does he want with her all the way up on this trail, it lead to nothing just an open space?"

"Stop worrying and lets keep moving!"

Yumi continued to walk along the path watching every tree as she moved by. From behind a tree up the path William watched her near him. Almost in his range, almost where he wanted her. And then she was there. He leapt from behind the tree and pounced on her pinning her to the ground.

"William! What are you doing?"

"Just...playing"

"Well could you play a little less rough. Your hurting my arm"

"Oh okay"

He took her arm and snapped it back cracking it.

She hissed in pain.

"William stop it!"

He picked her up by her neck choking her and dragged her to an open space near a tree.

"William?" Her eyes stared to fill with tears as he viciously pressed himself on top her laying his head between her breasts. She tensed up for a moment and started to freak out when his hand 'accidently' wandered to her breasts and he started to squeeze them. It wasn't in a lovingly way either.

"William your hurting me!" She cried

"Love brings pain babe and this is one of them!"

He brought his hands down to her pants and slowly unzip her pants his hands wandered down to her panties where he picked them up and slid his hand under. His hand brushing past her hair which was wet.

"You scared?"

Her face was full of terror.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you"

His hand caressed her lower half and his finger extended down to the beginning of her womanhood.

"Stop it William!"

His finger jabbed inside of her. She didn't like the feeling of it.

"William that doesn't feel very good"

She started to scream. He placed his lips over hers to shut her up. She tried to fight him off. He sucked hardly bruising her fragile mouth. His tongue wandering over every inch.

Suddenly William picked up his head and looked around.

"William what...?"

"Shut up!"

He listened closely and heard a faint leaf crunch.

"Were being followed Yumi come on we have to get out of here"

He picked her up by her neck again her broken arm dragging.

"Ouch"

"I said shut up Yumi do you want us to get caught?"

She didn't answer.

"Well do you?"

Again she didn't answer.

He grew tired with her and slapped her across the face. A bright red mark was visible. Which stared to turn purple. Blood filled her mouth and she spat it out on his shoe.

"Wench!" He picked her up and threw her against a tree. Odd stepped into the clearing.

"Hello?"

"Catch you later Yumi" William said leaping into the forest quickly he darted off so he wouldn't be seen.

"Anyone...God what happened here!"

"What what is it!" Ulrich yelled following Odd closely.

"Look"

"Yumi!"

She was barely conscious.

"Yumi what happened to you?"

"I..I"

_If I tell him that William did this then..._

"Please Yumi tell me"

"I was walking in the woods...by myself and from out of nowhere something attacked me...I'm not sure what it was but I know I have a broken arm"

"Yumi that's terrible"

She cried.

Ulrich got closer to her.

"Odd go and get the ambulance"

Odd nodded and ran off back into the forest.

Ulrich moved closer to her and she tried to back away but he had her back up against the tree.

The fear in her eyes grew as he came closer to her.

She flinched as he was face to face with her.

"Yumi it's me, why are you afraid of me?"

"It's not you Ulrich"

_I love you Ulrich I'm not afraid of you but after what William did I don't think I can trust any man_

"You look like you've been hurt badly Yumi, anything you want to talk about?"

She nodded her head no. His hand came up and she flinched.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hit you"

_Whatever happen to her she's a wreck she barely trusts me. I just have to prove to her that I'm nothing to be afraud of._

He placed his hand against her cheek. She quikcly closer her eyes and waited for the blow.

"Yumi relax I'm not going to hurt you"

She screamed.

"Shh, come on Yumi, I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you"

he gently caressed her bruised cheek.

"Huh? Your not going to hurt me?"

"No, I wouldn't hurt you...ever"

She smiled for the first time in days.

"That's the Yumi I know"

He pulled her good arm and help her to get up"

"Thanks Ulrich but I should be here"

She slammed her fist into his face and threw a roundhouse(that's a karate kick) to his face and pulled him down.

"Yumi what the hell are you doing!"

"I'm sorry Ulrich but I have to go"

"Go, go where?"

"Somewhere other then here"

She ran into the forest and into the town.

Ulrich looked confused and walked back towards the trail.

"Here he is!" Odd yelled with a paramedic behind him.

"Where's the girl?"

"She ran off!"

His face had a large red mark.

"What did she do to you Ulrich?"

"She punched me, then kicked me down"

"Why?"

"She said she needed to leave"

"You didn't do anything to her did you?"

"No!"

"Just making sure...I mean I know you love her but"

"I know Odd, she's not acting normal something's happened to her I know it, I just need to find out what"

"What do you think it is?"

"I think it has something to do with William"

"You think...William o come on Ulrich I know you don't like him but that's no reason to blame him"

"Thanks for being on my side Odd"

He stormed past Odd and the paramedic and ran back to the school.


	5. Untrusting

**Chapter 15: Untrusting**

Yumi painfully walked home after her brutal attack by William. Her cheek was starting to burn and she started to feel the slap the William threw across her once perfect face. Blood still leaked from the inside of her cheek every so often. She trudged her way home and up her steps leading to her happy home. At least she knew that her family would welcome her with open arms. Or so she thought. She opened the door and it creaked slightly. The rooms were dark and noone was to be seen.

"Hello, Mom? dad? Haroshi(I think that's right)" She said while closing the door.

"Yumi...so nice of you to join us" Her father said while turning on a lamp.

She went up to hug him.

"Daddy I'm so happy to.."

Her dad took a swing and beat her to the ground.

"Daddy?" She said with fear in he eyes.

"So you have any idea how worried we are?"

"I'm sorry dad, I was out"

"With that boy? Ulrich was his name?"

"No I was out with my other friends"

"Lier!" he said standing up

"No dad I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth I was with another friend of mine"

"A few seconds ago it was my other **_friends_**, what happened? Did you lose them?"

"No daddy I just"

he stood overtop of her, his shadow towering over her and covering her with darkness.

"What are you doing daddy?"

"Go upstairs and find a way to gt all your stuff out of my house Yumi Ishiyama! You are no longer welcome in this residence!"

She cried outloud and edmitted a low moan. She ran to her room as fast as she could and peulled out her cellphone.

The ringing went through her ear.

"Hello Ulrich?"

"Yumi, so what do you want?" He said with anger

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Ulrich but I needed to get home and I really need your help!"

"Why should I?"

"Please Ulrich I need your need help, I need you" She started to cry which broke his heart.

He sighed

"Alright Yumi, I'll be by in a minute I could never stay mad at you, your reasons were your own and I was acting like a jerk"

"Come by my window and I'll tell you whats up okay?"

"Of course Yumi"

"And whatever you do, don't get caught by my father!"

She turned her cellphone off and looked around her room. She picked up a few things she had left behind when she made her room in the doorms at Kadac Academy.

She looked around and remembered many of the many memories that she had experienced. She stared off into a daze remembering the first time that she got her own room.

**FlashBack**

_"Here you go Yumi, your very own bedroom!" Her father shouted and her mother uncovered her eyes. _

_"It's bootiful! Thank you mommy, thank you daddy!"_

**End Flashback**

She was snapped out of her trance by a slight pound at her window.

"Ulrich?"

She walked over to her window.

She opened the window and someone jumped in.

"William!"

"Sorry I had to run away, but I didn't want to get caught"

"You really hurt me!"

She tried to move her limp arm.

"What did you do to Ulrich!"

"What about him!"

"He was on his way to help me, my father kicked me out and he wants me and all my stuff out of the house"

"And you were going to get him to help?"

"He's my friend! Besides he was mad at me and I didn't want to stay mad at him"

"Oh, he's lying on the street near park avenue, I slugged him in the face and kept on going, not like he tried to fight back"

"Why? I didn't do anything! You didn't need to hurt him!"

"I knew he was on the way to your house and I didn't want him to see you"

"he's already seen me! After you hurt me, he helped me! But I didn't want you to hurt him so I left him and now he's hurt William and it's all my fault!"

She ran to the other side of the room and cried.

William came closer to her.

"Yumi I'm"

"Get away from me! I just want to get my stuff and go!"

She grabbed a box full of her stuff and she ran out the door and down the steps. her father was waiting for her.

"get out of her Yumi!"

She stared at him and then the open dor behind him and ran out passed him. William running after her.

"Wait Yumi please come back!"

She ran off into the darkess of the kill and into the neverending black, William lost her completly and he waisted at the end of the street under a street light.

She ran to the end of the street and put her stuff near a small bush near the forest. She walked towards park avenue and saw Ulrich's mangled body lying there. She cried as she walked over to his body. A large blackish blue bruise covered his face. She ran her finger's through his thin hair.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt Ulrich"

"It's alright Yumi, it's not your fault" He said. His voice was raspy.

"Oh Ulrich!" She pulled him into her lap and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad that your alright"

"I don't know what happened Yumi, I was just running to your house and I got clocked form the side and I went out cold"

"As long as your safe now Ulrich I don't care" She hugged him tighter and hissed slightly.

"You should do something about that arm of your Yumi"

"I'll get the nurse to check it out"

He stood up slowly.

"Lets get back to the Academy"

She nodded and walked over to her box.

"What's that?"

"the rest of my stuff Ulrich, my dad kicked me out of my house and I can never go back"

"Yumi that's terrible"

"It's alright"

Ulrich and Yumi walked slowly down the street and to the dors of Kadac Academy.

"well lets get you inside and to bed"

She nodded and they walked into the mightly doors of their school and Yumi's only home.


	6. School Doors

**Chapter 6: School Doors**

Yumi leaned on Ulrich for support as they wandered the halls down to the nurses office. Yumi hissed in pain as Ulrich tried to move her broken arm.

"Sorry Yumi"

"It's alright, it hurts...just a little bit"

She winced in pain and sighed softly as he looked into her eyes which were glazed over with deep sadness and fear.

_"Who in their right mind would want to hurt her! She's practically crawling on the floor from weakness and pain, someone has hurt her so much that she has not allowed herself to heal. I can't believe whoever did this. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like this"_

"Ulrich, you passed t_he nurses office"_

_"Sorry Yumi, just thinking"_

_He turned around and knocked on the wooden door of the nurses office. _

_"Come in"_

_A female voice said fom inside. _

_Ulrich turned the doornob and walked inside. _

_"Oh dear! What happened to Yumi?"_

_"Well she claims she was attacked by somthing in the forest and she has a bad broken arm"_

_Yumi nodded. _

_"Well then I'll take care of her form here, you can come back a little later to visit her if you would like Ulrich"_

_"That_ would be great, I'll come back in 2 1/2 hours"

Ulrich smiled at Yumi and walked out the door.

H_e s_ighed and ran into something as he walked out.

"get out of my way stupid!" William roared.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see Yumi, she is my girlfriend! I heard she was hurt:

Ulrich gave him a cold stare and kept walking.

_Wouldn't surprise me if he was the one hurting her! The nerve of that guy! I don't think he really loves her!"_

Ulrich walked into his own doorm room as was greeted by his best friend Odd.

"Hey Ulrich, I'm glad your done sulking, so diner is in a few minutes you going to go or are you going to skip dinner for the 5th day in a row"

"No, I'll eat"

He sat down on his bed and sighed loudly.

"Something bugging you Ulrich?"

"It's Yumi and that bastard William, she's hurt and in the nurses office, I have reason to belive that he's the one hurting her Odd"

"Just because you don't like the guy Ulrich, doesn't mean you have to blame him for somrthing you know that he's not doing!"

"So your on his side?"

"No I never said that I just said that hw do you know that it's William behind it, it could be anyone!"

Ulrich snorted and walked out of the room.

"Ulrich were are you going?"

"To get dinner!"

Odd smiled.

"Wait for me!  
-------------------------------

Yumi awoke from her long sleep to see nurse dorothy hovering over her.

"I'm glad our finally awake Yumi, you've been out for about 5 hours"

"5 hours, really that long"

"Yes and William has been sitting her patiently waiting for your awakening"

William waved to her slowly.

"oh hello William"

"I'm so very glad your okay Yumi, here I brought you these, I just picked them from the rose garden outside"

Nurse Dorothy smiled.

"Such a nice boy, well I'll leave you two alone for a minute"

She walked out of her Yumi's room and down to the main office of the health office.

"So Yumi, how are you feleling?"

"Fine no thanks to you!"

"I'm sure you'll thank me for it later Yumi"

"Why! I can't do anything with a broken arm!"

"Presicley! Now you can't fight me back, you can't go against me"

She lowered her head.

"I wouldn't anyway William, you have proven to me that you are unbeatable and you really will hurt Ulrich if I do something wrong to betray you"

"You damn right I will"

She sniffled.

"Don't start crying there is no need, if your thinking of the worthless Ulrich then your wasting your tears, you've no need to cry over that brat"

"Your right, I don't"

She got out of her bed and grabbed a sling. Slowly sliding her arm in the sling she used her good arms and waled out the door and into the main office. She sneaked past the head nurse and down the hallways of the school.

William sighed and slapped himself.

"Stupid girl, why does she still defy me?"

She wondered down to her dorm. Aelita and Jeremy were sitting on her bed talking quietly when she came in.

"I'm sorry am I interupting something?" She asked.

Aelita and Jeremy blushed and stared back at Yumi.

"No we were just talking is all" Jeremy said.

"So how are you feeling Yumi, I heard you got hurt" Aelita said while staring at her arm and the many bruises that covered her once flawless skin.

"Well were glad you were able to get out of the nurses office"

"She isn't very smart, I was able to sneak away from her"

Jeremy and Aelita nodded.

"Well I hope nothng goes bad in lyoko because I don't think I'll be of much help to you"

"That may be so but, you can at least try to fight"

Yumi nodded and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and all voices were cut out as she was able to hear nothing more and fell into a small sleep.


	7. Assult and Confessions

**Chapter 7:Assult and Confessions**

Yumi woke from her sleep many hours later. Odd sat on the bed across from her talking to William who wasn't paying attention. He sat there thinking of ways to torture Ulrich by torturing Yumi.

She opened her eyes and watched as Odd nodded his head to a statement that William had just said.

"Oh Yumi, your awake" Odd said happily and he jumped off the bed and hopped onto her's.

"Watch the arm Odd"

Odd looked at her cast covered arm.

"You know what you need? For someone to sign your cast!" Odd walked of the bed and opened a nearby draw pulling out a black marker.

She slid her arm out of her cast and Odd quickly started to write on it.

"There you go Yumi!"

William walked over and picked up the marker.

"Your right Odd this is what she needs, come confidence from her loyal friends and her charming boyfriend"

Yumi glared at him as he leaned down to right a message.

Odd cocked his eyebrow at Yumi's unusual face and shook his head.

"You guys want to get breakfast?"

"You just ate breakfast an hour ago!" William yelled

"Well I'm getting second breakfast!"

He slipped on his shoes and ran down the hall.

"You have a bunch of weird friends you know that Yumi? No wonder his name is Odd, and Jeremy, he's to smart for his own good! And that Aelita you hang out with...what happened to her hair? She's seems like she came from a virtual world or something she doesn't know anything about this world!"

Yumi's eyes lowered in anger.

"And you know who I hate most of all out of all your friends?...You guessed right Ulrich! That stupid brat, I don't understand why you like him...he's not smart, he's not handsome, he can't protect you..."

He raved on and on about all the things he thought about Ulrich until Yumi couldn't beat it anymore. She threw out her good arms and pushed herself toward him and threw her leg into his stomach sending him off the bed. She heard the thump on the floor and she sighed in relief. He rose up and walked over to the door.

_Good maybe he'll just leave!_

He turned the lock of the door and faced Yumi again. Her eyes filled with fear as he neared her. Her heart sped up every time he made a step closer to her.

"So, you thought that you could outsmart me huh Yumi? You thought that if you attacked me I would just leave you alone? Well you have a bad judgement! This only makes me even more mad! Your going to wish you hadn't done that! You hit me like that and I get to do something to you that you can't take back!"

He leaped on top of her jabbing his elbow into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. He placed his lips roughly over her's to prevent her from talking. He pulled back her broken arm over her head and then the other one snapping it as he went. She howled in pain into his mouth causing him to let go for just a moment. He got off her and grabbed a piece of rope, a sock and a piece of masking tape. Sitting on top of her he straddled her waist while stuffing the sock into her mouth and covered it with the piece of masking tape. He took the piece of rope and cut it into four pieces. He tied each of her hands to a bed post and each of her feet to one. She was completely trapped. She could move and she was totally vulnerable.

"Well Yumi this is what happens if you hit me like that!"

He took the knife from his pocket and dragged it along her clothes ripping them in two. Pulling each one off layer by layer her got down to her underclothes. Slicing her bra in half he threw it aside. He grasped each one with rough and forceful hands and squeezed. She screamed in pain and she tried to move but realized she was under his mercy.

"Man Yumi, I never though that you'd let me do this...oh wait you wouldn't have, well I can tell you one thing, if you planned to be a virgin for the rest of your school days your wrong!"

He sliced her underwear, her last line of defense against him, in half tearing it off.

"You really need to cut down of the food Yumi, your too big in my opinion, I like my women skinny real skinny! How do you think all my other girlfriends died...because they couldn't handle anything so they took the easy way out!" He brung his knife to her neck and made a slow small cut along it. Blood seeped out through the wound and ran along her body.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm not dressed for this occasion!"

He turned around and slid off his pants and his shirt. Her eyes widened as he slipped of his boxers and turned around.

She closed her eyes as his breath touched her face.

"It'll be over soon, I promise"

He caressed her cheek and pushed himself back and readied himself at her entrance.

She had never been violated and assaulted like this before and she knew that she had no hope.

_Just get it over with! Ulrich, I'm sorry, if this is what I have to go through to keep you safe then I'll go through it a hundred time...all for you"_

There was a bang on her door.

"Yumi, you in their your door is locked" Ulirch yelled from the other side.

"Although I would love for Ulrich to see this, I don't want him to know it's me that's hurting you...so I have to go"

He jumped off her and pulled back all of his clothes.

"Is there someone with you Yumi?" Ulrich yelled as he rammed the door. William fully dressed opened a nearby window and looked at Yumi.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go" He jumped out the open window and into the forest where he disappeared.

Her attention turned back to the door. Ulrich's strength would break down the door soon and what would he say if he saw her like this?"

"Yumi I'm coming!" He rammed it one last time and it fell to the ground with a crash. The dust cleared and Ulrich walked in.

"Yumi...Yumi are you...?"

He stared down at her, he neck blood soaked her limbs tied up and she lied there without anything to protect her, she was naked and cold.

"God Yumi what happened to you?"

He gently peeled of the masking tape and pulled the sock out of her mouth.

"One second"

He ran back to the broken door and attached it.

Running back to Yumi he untied each of her limbs. She curled herslef up unto a small ball at the edge of the bed. Ulrich neared her and images and flashbacks of Willaim filled her mind.

"Stay away from me!"

She kicked out her leg hitting Ulrich in the chest.

He didn't want to scare her so he chose to lower and soften his tone.

"Yumi, it's me...Ulrich"

She stopped thrashing and looked into his eyes.

"Ulrich?"

He nodded slightly as he near her again.

"No...please stay away..."

"Yumi I want to help you"

"No you don't you wanna hurt me...just like he did!"

"Just like who did?"

She gasped realizing she almost let it out.

"Noone"

"Noone, Yumi someone had to do this to you!"

She shook her head.

"You did this to yourself?"

She shook her head again.

He sighed.

"It doesn't matter what happened, as long as your okay...here"

He handed her a long tee shirt.

"Put this on"

She remained in her little ball too frightened to move.

"I understand you've been hurt Yumi, I just want to help is all"

She shook violently. He held on to her waist as she thrashed again.

"Shh...calm down Yumi, I'm here"

She stopped shaking and looked him in the eye.

_I love him, so why can't I trust him, he's just trying to help me is all_

She sat up and faced him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. He quickly returned her hug and pulled her closer.

"Yumi I'm sorry this happened to you, someone violated you...I understand if you never trust me again"

"No Ulrich, I trust you...you and only you"

"Then get rid of William, I'll take care of you"

"Ulrich, I have to day something that I should have said a long time ago...William he's the one who been hurting me..abusing me he said to me that if I told you, then he'd kill you"

He hugged her tighter.

"Your life is of greater value then my own Yumi, I don't care if I get hurt but seeing you hurt, hurts me"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"It's okay, you were only concerned for me"

She cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her bare back which was covered in bruises.

"I guess he gave you all these huh?"

She nodded.

"It's alright Yumi, everything is going to be okay now...I'll settle thing between me and him"

"Ulrich, you don't know what your up against, he was the one who clocked you on the way to my house and he can do a lot more then that look!" She showed him her arm, the scar was beginning to set.

"He said that I was his and noone could ever take me"

"Well he didn't take you..did he?"

"He was about to Ulrich, you saved me again, if you wouldn't have come he would have"

"I'm glad I came"

"I am too Ulrich, I don't want to be taken by a monster like him, but of a gentlemen like yourself"

He blushed.

"Yumi...don't think about that...were too young."

"I wasn't I'm just saying"

"Whew"

_Well you did it Ulrich, You proved that William was the one behind all this, you saved Yumi from being raped and...she loves you to death, what more could I ask for...oh yeah to kick his but it battle!_


	8. Rumble

**Chapter 8: The Rumble**

Ulrich still sat with Yumi in his arms. Thinking of all his possible choices.

_I could go fight hin now! And get this whole thing over with and explained...no, I could get caught by any teacher on school campus and get kicked out. Then my parent's would yell at me. Or I could find him and slip him a note to meet me somewhere in the middled of the night to fight...yeah that'll work!_

He snapped out of his dream and looked at Yumi who had fallen asleep.

He hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later...hopefully" He said. He walked out of her room and shut the door carefully and jogged up to his room colliding into Odd on the way.

"Whoa what's the hurry?"

"I gotta find William!"

"Why? So you can blame him for something you didn't do?"

"No, so I can tell him off about what he did do! If you go up to Yumi's room you'll see what he did, she's asleep now but if you ask her who did this to her she'll tell you is was William"

His voice faded as he ran down the hall.

"Sure and next your going to tell me that monkeys can fly! Huh Ulrich?"

He looked back.

"Wow...he's creepy just disappearing like that"

Odd continued down the hall with a smile on his face while listening to his favorite song.

Ulrich who knew for certain where William was, had written a note and was on his way to the spot in the park where he was always at in the morning. He had attached the note to an arrow and he planned to shoot it too him. There he was. The monster dressed in black and blue sitting against the tree with a set of headphones around his ears.

"Well then here goes" He whispered.

He took the bow in his hands and put himself into a shooting position. He drew back the bow's string and took his aim, deciding where his mark would be. He decided on a small patch of dirt about two feet away from where William was sitting. He let go of the bow and the arrow sliced through the air.

_Please work_

The arrow which was aiming for the small patch of dirt stuck instead landed in the folds of his blue jeans that were on the ground.

He slowly undid his headphones and looked around. Ulrich cleverly hid behind a tree and William's attention went back to the arrow.

"Now what in the world is this?" He picked the arrow out of his jeans and unattached the note.

"And where did you come from my little friend" He said as he unfolded the note.

_Meet me on the roof at 11:30 tonight. A Rumble is in order_

William smirked. He knew who had sent him the note and he was pleased with his choice of option.

"Now fighting is something that I can do"

He said looking around the tree's once again.

"You hear that Ulrich! I know your out there! I'm going to kill you tonight! You hear there wont be anything left of you but a pool of blood!"

Ulrich stiffened and listened to his evil laugh. William who was satisfied went back to listening to his music reading the note again and again.

Ulrich ran from behind the tree and down the path straight back to the academy.

His friends with the exception of Yumi were crowded around a small bench near on campus.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Ulrich...could I talk to you a sec?" Odd said

"Sure Odd"

They walked over from the rest of the group to a nearby tree.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"For what Odd? you didn't do anything"

"No I'm sorry I didn't believe you about what you said"

Ulrich cocked his eyebrow

"I went into Yumi's room to see if you were telling the truth. She told me everything that happened to her an that William was the one who was doing it to her. She also said that if you were going to see William tell him that she's dumping him...for Ulrich" He said smiling.

Ulrich gave a slight smile and walked back to the rest of the group who were more confused then ever.

"Well I would love to know what's going on!" Jeremy yelled.

"Well..."

His laptop began to vibrate.

"Hmmm" he said taking it out of it's case.

"Well looks like X.A.N.A couldn't wait for another attack! Come on everyone! To the factory"

"What about Yumi?"

"Shouldn't she come?" Jeremy said.

"I'll get her" Ulrich said and he ran back into the school.

"Come on everyone we need to go"

They ran and soon were at their passage in the park. Odd picked it up and slid it over while Jeremy and Aelita were looking out to make sure that noone was following them.

Odd climbed down followed by Aelita and Jermey.

: 

Ulrich ran down the halls of the academy and up the stairs to Yumi's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. She was dressed now in her normal black clothes.

"Hey Ulrich"She said sweetly.

"Hey I'm glad your on your feet again"

"Me too"

She looked at him with a smile that nearly melted him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"X.A.N.A is attacking! We were wondering if you wanna come?"

"Sure, a battle should take my mind off everything"

Ulrich smiled.

"Good we've got the old Yumi back!" She smiled. She blushed and ran out the door.

"Just try and keep up!" She said yelling back at him.

"Come back here!"

They raced each other the whole way down to the factory. Feeling the wind as the ran against it. They finally reached the factory. Yumi jumped off the ledge and slid down her rope and skidded across the floor and hit the big red button that called the elevator. Ulrich landed beside her.

"I won!"

"I know you did! You left me in the dust" He said pointing behind him. The elevator came from down below and they stepped in it.

Ulrich pulled out his cell phone.

"Jeremy it's Ulrich"

"Where are you guys?"

"In the elevator heading for the scanner room" He said.

"Okay Aelita and Odd are already in the ice sector heading toward the activated tower.

"Alright we'll be right there"

The elevator door opened to the scanners and they each stepped in one.

"Transfer Yumi...Transfer Ulrich...Scanner Yumi...scanner Ulrich...Virtualisation!"

They landed in the ice sector.

"Do you think we could get out vehicles?" Ulrich asked looking around.

"Sure"

The Overwing and Overbike appeared and they hopped on riding off.

"You're a little ways from Odd and Aelita but you should catch up in a second. Odd has taken care of any monsters that were there but X.A.N.A may have made more"

"I know"

They zoomed off.

Odd stood in one spot with Aelita. There path went three different ways.

"So which way should we go?"

"Lets wait for Ulrich and Yumi" She said sitting down on a piece of ice.

"Alright"

Ulrich and Yumi who were fast approaching where Odd and Aelita were sitting were quiet the whole time.

Odd saw two pecks in the sky approaching them.

"Well those are either new bigger flying monsters or those two are Ulrich and Yumi"

He put his hand to his forehead and looked more closely at them.

"Yep those are definably Yumi and Ulrich"

They all met in a circle.

"Well there's four paths and three of us!" Odd stated.

"I'll go with Aelita" Yumi said.

Aelita nodded and hopped on Yumi's Overwing and headed down a long winding path.

Odd jumped off the ice and headed down a path that seemed to have a big slide at that end.

Ulrich nodded his head in embarrassment and headed off to a path that went straight.

The path looked okay there wasn't any monster's and he stopped when he saw a straight wall that went up.

"Hmm how do I get out of this one? I gotta get up there"

He looked up at the ledge and saw a flash of pink.

"Aelita"

He backed up.

"Super Sprint" He yelled and he ran up the wall and ran along beside the girls.

"Hey girls"

"So I guess your path lead you here?"

He nodded.

"I'll scout ahead"

He said with a burst of yellow light...which headed one way then came back.

"The tower is up this way" He said running back. While he was running he was hit in the side with a yellow laser and threw off to the side hanging on the side of the ice path.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled

She pushed her vehicle on and hovered over Ulrich. She held out her hand and smiled.

"Thanks Yumi" Aelita was already running to the tower. Another being came along side them.

"Glad you could make it Odd" Ulrich said.

"Sorry I just saw something so I had to shoot it"

"You shot me you idiot!"

He chuckled.

"Sorry"

Aelita had reached the tower and waled in it. Floating to the top she placed her hand and put the code in.

"Tower deactivated"

Jeremy hit a button.

"Return to the past now!"

They went back to the bench.

"Well that was interesting" Ulrich said looking at the sky, then his watch.

_It's already 9:43 there's not a lot of time left"_

"Come on, dinner time!" Odd yelled while skipping across the campus.

"What kind of guys skips?" Yumi asked.

He stopped.

"I do!"

He continued skipping.

She shook her head and continued to the cafeteria with the others

The night had settled and the moon wasn't out. A new moon would make this difficult. His clocked showed 11:19.

"Better get going"

He quietly snuck out of his room and walked down the quiet halls of the school. The roof awaited him. He looked up the steps that lead to the roof. His watch said 11:27. He took it off, knowing that it could hurt him in his fight. He decided not to wear anything with buttons or a zipper making sure something wouldn't hurt him, He trudged up the steps and onto the roof. The cold air blowing pass him.

William was on the opposite side of the roof.

"I thought that you wouldn't come up here Ulrich" William said.

"No, I would have no matter what, I'm fighting for a good reason William, to protect Yumi, you really hurt her! Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to have some fun and I wanted to ruin your life so I picked on the girl that you liked"

"But how did you know that I like Yumi?"

"She told me, she told me everything"

He gasped.

"There was one thing she didn't tell me though"

"What?"

"She never did tell me why you guys, your whole gang always disappears into the forest like that"

"She doesn't need to tell you about that!" Ulrich lunged in and threw a fist which William caught and threw him to the side.

"Don't expect yourself to beat me" He said running forward. Ulrich quickly got up and threw a kick at his ribs. Which landed with an impact that sent him flying back.

William got up.

"Your better than I thought Ulrich"

"Thanks"

Their eyes lowered and accepted their challenge. They both ran forward and stood in front of each other.

"Here goes nothing Ulrich"

William threw out his foot and slammed it into the side of Ukrich's face. Ulrich flew to the ground hitting his head on a small metal pipe.

"Oww"

He sat sitting himself up. William had already disappeared.

"Were did he go?"

Ulrich looked around.

A quick flash and a punch landed to his jaw. He was throw back again. He sat up panting. Blood ran from his mouth.

"Is that your best William?"

"No even close" They ran for each other again. William reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife opening it. He ran along side Ulrich and pulled the knife while he ran leaving Ulrich with a cut along his side. He grabbed his side and turned toward William. He ran at him again. He had no weapon though, he knew that William was going to play dirty and use his knife.

_I just have to get it from him!_

He faced William staring at the silver blade that was nor tainted with red.

He threw a roundhouse kick to William who was caught by surprise and fell back the knife flying away from him. It landed at Ulrich's feet.

_I could do some real damage with this, but I want this fight to be fair, no weapons_

He picked up the knife and looked at William.

"Go ahead Ulrich use it, there's nothing wrong with it" He said he's eyes on his knife.

Ulrich looked at the perfect blade once again before throwing it in the air and over the side of the building.

William watched his knife fall and stared at Ulrich coldly.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that" He said getting up slowly. Ulrich was strong, especially his legs. He could feel he had a broken rib or two.

_I just have to watch out for his legs_

He smirked and ran toward Ulrich who just stood there. As William came close Ulrich stuck out his foot and tripped William. His faced skidded along the cement scratching his face up. Blood was flowing from scratches on his face. His eyes glazed over with evil. He looked up and Ulrich was already at the other side.

_William is a good fighter and a ruthless one too. The only way I can win is to outsmart him. He isn't very smart. _

William running towards Ulrich once again watched as Ulrich once again did nothing.

"If you thin I'll fall for the same thing again your wrong.

But Ulrich didn't stick out his foot. Instead as William neared his range he threw out his leg and threw a side kick to his stomach. William fell. Hitting the small medal pipe which with such force sent the medal pipe through his back.

He winced in pain as he hit the ground and the pipe had went through half of his body.

_What's happening! This kid is beating me! I don't understand I'm older then him and I'm bigger then him! Why is he beating me?"_

"You look surprised William, are you ready to give up yet?"

"No"

He slowly pulled himself off of the pipe and stood up. Blood covered his back and a large section of the roof now.

Ulrich looked at him surprised.

"Well if you must fight"

He held a fighting stance.

"I told you William when we started, that I was fighting for Yumi and I'm not going to give up, she's the one that is giving me the strength even if she's not here. But you, what are you fighting for?...nothing! Maybe if you had something worth fighting for then I'd be the one covered in blood!"

Ulrich yelled.

_Maybe he's right, no he's not he's just trying to psych me out that's all!_

"Your going down Ulrich"

"If you must fight then I will gladly fight"

Ulrich ran forward towards William. William's vison was blurred because of the lack of blood.

He thought her was running toward Ulrich but he was running towards another metal pipe. He threw a punch to it smashing his hand breaking his bones. He pulled back in pain and ran toward the edge of the building.

"Don't do it William!" Ulrich yelled.

"Why then you'll win"

"Jut because you'll lose doesn't mean you have to destroy yourself!"

He looked at Ulrich though his blurred vision.

"I can help you William, I can be your friend I don't have to be your enemy!"

William shook his no.

"No way!"

"Fine suit yourself"

Ulrich was face to face with him now. A gleam from his hand signaled to William that Ulrich had something in his hand. It went through him with such force that Ulrich hand came out the other side through the hole that was in his back. William fell back his eyes closed signaling he was done. He was still breathing though. Ulrich put the knife back in it's case and looked at his own hands. Covered in blood, but he didn't care because he had won.

"I told you that's Id win, because I was fighting for the one I love"

He walked away from the scene knowing that William wouldn't bother Yumi again.


	9. The End is the End

**Chapter 9: The End is the End**

Many days had passed since the rumble on the roof. William had been sent to the hospital because of his injuries. Since Ulrich was the only one that really knew what happened to William, all the teachers assumed that William had just fallen numerous times and landed on something sharp. The janitors of the Academy had cleaned up the pools of blood on the roof, assuming it had something to do with animals and a fight they had.

The gang was strolling the courtyards walking around and watching the many students at Kadac. Sissy and her gang watched as the gang walked by them without acknowledging them.

"Hello? Ulrich dear! Come here!" Sissy yelled while waving her hands over her head.

Ulrich sighed and walked over to her anyways.

_Compared to William she really isn't that bad, if she can help me and the rest of the group, I promise that I will be nicer to her...but that doesn't mean I'll go out with her_

"Hello Ulrich" She said in her normal bubbly voice.

"Hey Sissy, how's it going?"

She looked shocked.

"Your...not going to tell me to shut up? Or go away? Or be mean to me at all?"

"No, I've decided that there is someone that I hate more then you and I also realize that I really don't hate you, I just don't love you"

She sighed.

"Well that's to be expected...I know you love Yumi to death...I still hate her for that and I still love you, and there is no doubt that I wont try to win you over, but...I'm glad that your bring nice to me and I think..." She said sticking her hand out.

"That we should call a truce?" He said sticking his hand in her own. "I was thinking the same thing" She shook his hand vigorously with a huge smile on her face. She looked over his shoulder. Yumi was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Jeremy looked in their direction also.

"What's going on over there?" He said eyeing them suspiciously.

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out"

Yumi walked away from Jeremy and Aelita and closer toward Ulrich

"Hey Ulrich what's going on here?"

"Oh, me and Sissy just made a truce, after meeting a guy like William, I realize that Sissy isn't as bad as we have made her to look, so..."

"SO me and Ulrich have come up with a truce. I fully understand that you two are in love and I'm not going to interfere and Ulrich has promised to be a lot nicer to me and maybe give me a slot in your little gang!" She said clapping her hands in delight.

Yumi blushed slightly and looked at Ulrich who was staring at her. She blushed even harder and looked away, finding interest in a small purple flower that sat beneath a tree, covered with shade.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Ulrich" She said waving to him while walking over to her little 'gang'. Herb looked at Ulrich with anger in his eyes.

"There isn't a need to be jealous of Ulrich anymore Herb, I've given up on him" She said in a dramatic tome and placing her hand over her forehead.

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, he and Yumi finally decided to get together"

He grinned evilly.

"So I guess you hate Yumi and you want to get revenge on her?" He said rubbing his hands together.

"No, she's cool, I like her now!"

His jaw dropped.

"Plus, Ulrich says if I'm really good, he'll ask Jeremy if I can have a spot in their little gang thing!" She said joyfully.

"B..But what about us?"

"You can go find someone else, if your really that desperate!" She said stomping off.

Herb followed her practically bowing at her feet.

Yumi and Ulrich had been watching the whole thing from under the shade of a small tree.

"Well, she really showed him good this time...he deserved that" She said snorting at him.

"She's cool now, she's always helping us and stuff and look, she's finally given up on me, she isn't going to bother me like she used to. She's going to let us finally be the couple that we've always wanted without causing trouble" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Yumi only blushed turning her head away to hide it. Ulrich stared at her face which was still lightly painted from Williams brutal attacks.

He hand laid against the cool pavement of the sidewalk. He gently placed his hand overtop her own. He head turned around slowly to look at him.

"I'm really glad that your okay Yumi, I'm glad that he didn't hurt you too bad, something that you couldn't have gotten back" He said blushing.

"Me too Ulrich, he isn't my type of guy...do you know why he hurt me?"

"Yeah actually, he told me" He said knowing this would mean he would have to happen to them both on the rooftop a few days ago.

"Well?"

He sighed.

"Okay, your going to be a little shocked...he told me, a few nights ago on the rooftop, that he wanted to have some fun, and he wanted to ruin my life by picking on the girl that I like"

"Wait rooftop?"

"Me and William, we had a fight, a rumble"

She looked shocked.

"I was the one who put William in the hospital, I was the one who made that pool of blood on the roof, that was all my doing, I was fighting against William for you, to protect you. You don't know it, but you're the one who gave me the strength and the courage I needed to defeat him"

"You're the one? He didn't just randomly hurt himself?"

"No...I did it"

"I heard from one of the teachers that he has 3 broken ribs, all his knuckles are broken along with like 5 broken bones in his hand and he had like a hole through his entire body"

"Yeah, I remember all that clearly"

Her eyes turned from questioning to concerned.

"If you got into a fight, how bad did you get hurt?"

He pulled up the side of his shirt and revealed a long deep scratch like wound on his side.

"That's all Yumi, that's all he did to me, he did punch me in the jaw, but that didn't do anything"

She looked at him for a minute before pouncing on him from the side.

"Yumi?"

She laughed and cried at the same time while looking him in the eye.

"I'm so glad that your okay Ulrich"

"I'm glad your okay...what he did to you, was worse then what he did to me. He hurt you in a way that can't be taken back. And now you probably can't trust any man like that again"

"There are only 3 men I trust...You, Odd and Jeremy, that's it"

He smiled sweetly. He pulled his neck up and kissed her softly. Pulling away making her blush like crazy.

"Ulrich?"

"Sorry, I had to"

"It's okay, it felt good" She smiled looking embarrassed.

He smiled again then kissed her again, this time she pressed back. Newfound love had finally taken it's course. Lovers entwined through a butterfly kiss under the shade of a small tree blooming with little purple flowers.

**The End**

**Well I guess that's the end of that one. I'm sorry if you expected more. I'm not thinking about making a sequel or anything. But if I get enough people telling me that they would like a sequel then I will right one. I don't like to disappoint my fans, it's just, I have other stories that I would like to work on. Most important are my TT stories and my Fruits Basket stories!** **I hope to hear from you. Until next time. I bid you ado**

**Signed**

**Singofthelove**


End file.
